Sonamy: una historia de amor
by sonicfan2312
Summary: Esta es una historia Sonamy que se me ocurrio cuando no tenia nada que hacer. Espero les agrade. Ademas LEMON casi a la vuelta de la esquina asi que ya no encontraran esta historia en ratin T si no que sera M.
1. Chapter 1

**Sonamy: Una historia de amor.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 1: El rpimer dia de verano.<strong>

Todo comenzo en un dia muy soleado, eran las 7 de la ma ana. Pero no era un dia cualquiera era el primer dia de verano en Mobious. Sonic se preparaba para ir al ultimo dia de clases en la preparatoria de Mobious. Planeaba decirle a su novia Sally que romperia con ella.

Mientras se ponia el uniforme su madre preparaba el desayuno para todos: ella, Sonic, Sonia y Manic.

**Aleena**: Sonic, ya esta el desayuno- grito, mientras miraba a sus otros dos hijos comiendo.

**Sonic**: Ya voy mama- dijo pero mientras bajaba las escaleras no podia amarrar su corbata.-al diablo!- grito rendido.

**Sonia**: Oye, hermano creo que tienes un problema con la crbata.- dijo riendose.

**Manic**: Si, no va amarrada tu corbata?- dijo medio dormido tomando cafe.

**Sonia**: Ven, te ayudo,- dijo jalando a su hermano para amarrarle la corbata- listo!^W^

** Sonic**: Wow! como sabes hacer eso?- dijo sorprendido.

**Sonia**: Si no lo has notado mi uniforme tambien tiene una corbata ^W^ Todos terminaron decomer y tomaron sus mochilas.

**Todos**: Ya nos vamos mama!

**Alena**: Esta bien. Cuida a Manic, creo que el cafe no lo ayudo mucho.

**Sonic**: Si vere que puedo hacer.

Despues de un rato de caminar otros dos individuos se les unieron. Silver y Shadow.

**Silver**: Hola! Es un dia maravilloso, no creen?

**Sonic**: (pensando) "desde cuando tan inspirado silver? jajajajaja"

**Shadow**: Es un dia perfecto para terminar el a o escolar.  
><strong><br>Sonic**: Tambien una relacion...  
><strong><br>Todos**: QUE?  
><strong><br>Sonia**: Vas a terminar con Sally? Pero si apenas me estaba acostumbrando a una cu ada! T_T  
><strong>(Interrupcion del Autor: Si odian a Sally entederan por que termina con ella y si si la quieren... entonces para que leen un fanfic SONAMY? gracias ^W^)<strong>  
><strong><br>Sonic**: Si lo se, pero es lo mejor para los dos.

Despues 3 personas mas los siguieron. Dos erizas una amarilla y una roja y una loba morada.****

**Alice**: Hola chicos! Que hay?- dijo la eriza amarilla.  
><strong><br>Lorena**: (bostezando :O) Tengo mucho sue o, no dormi bien anoche.****

**America**: Como les parece el primer dia de verano?****

**Sonia**: Sonic terminara con sally!  
><strong><br>Las 3**: Que?  
><strong><br>Alice**: Jaque mate! Te dije que no durarian 3 semanas, asi que pagame America!  
><strong><br>Silver**: Oigan! (todos piensan que va a decir que por que hicieron ese comentario pero esto es lo que dijo) Hicieron una apuesta y no me dijeron?  
><strong><br>Todos menos Alice, America, Lorena y Manic dijeron**: Silver!****

**Silver**: Perdon, apenas tengo para invitar a Blaze unas palomitas en el cine... pero no la entrada a la pelicula.****

**America**: Quieres que te pague por algo a lo cual no aposte?  
><strong><br>Alice**: No apostamos? Demonios! Pensaba comprarme un video juego con ese dinero!  
><strong><br>Sonic**: Siguiendo con mi problema... sabia que no dudaria, pero no se porque hacepte ser su novio, creo que porque, por una vez en la vida, queria ser feliz.  
><strong><br>Alice**: Y no eres feliz con nosotros?  
><strong><br>Sonic**: Eh? Claro que si lo soy! Pero, me refiero a que queria ser feliz con una chica,  
>pense que seria feliz con Sally... pero no resulto.<br>**  
>Alice<strong>: Lamento interrumpir este conmovedor momento pero... llegamos a la escuela.  
><strong><br>America**: Oigan y que tal si despues de clases vienen a mi casa y cantamos karaoke?  
><strong><br>Manic**: Karaoke! Yo si le entro!  
><strong><br>Sonia**: Pense que tenias sueño.  
><strong><br>Manic**: Si no se dieron cuenta estaba caminando dormido. Por cierto de que me perdi!  
><strong><br>Sonia**: De mucho! Al rato te cuento_._

**-Fin del primer capitulo.-**

* * *

><p><strong>Por parte del autor: Que les parecio? Espero que les halla gustado... Y como escribi antes si no les gusta Sonamy para que lo leyeron? pero para los que si les gusta me gustaria que dejaran sus comentarios. Bueno sonicfan2312 se despide. esperen el proximo!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola! que gusto escribir de nuevo. Eh estado pensado sobre mas ideas para la historia Sonamy. Si quieren con sus reviews pueden ayudarme con esto. Bueno esto fue lo que se me ocurrio para el Siguiente capitulo:  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 2: La inesperada noticia. (Para Sally)<strong>

Sonic estaba sacando cosas de su casillero en eso escucho la voz de Sally.  
><strong><br>Sally**: Hola Sonic.- dijo dandole un beso en su mejilla.  
><strong><br>Sonic**: Necesito hablar contigo... Mira...  
><strong><br>Sally**: Sonic, no pense que me ibas a invitar a el baile de la proxima semana por el fin de curso! mira usare un vestido rojo y tu usaras un smoking con una corbata roja asi se vera que estamos en una cita! Y llegaremos en una limosina y..  
><strong><br>Sonic**: Sally! No te iba a invitar al baile! La verdad es que iba a terminar contigo.  
><strong><br>Sally**: P-Pero por que?  
><strong><br>Sonic**: La verdad no se ni por que hacepte ser tu novio. Es que no esta funcionando.  
><strong><br>Sally**: (histerica) Como que no esta funcionando esta llendo todo bien! y ademas nadie me corta! NADIE!  
><strong><br>Sonic**: Pues siempre hay una primera vez para todo. No crees?  
>Dijo terminando la discusion, llendose a la cafeteria donde por fin servian pizza y panques y dulces! Todo esto por fin de curso.<strong><br>(Interrupcion del autor: Quiero ir a esa escuela! Bien prosigamos)**  
>Despues de llegar a la cafeteria Sonic pidio una pizza de peperoni, un panque y una soda coca-cola.<strong> (Interrupcion del autor: Que exacta soy verdad? bueno hay que seguir)<strong>  
><strong><br>Sonic**: Hola chicos, me puedo sentar aqui?  
><strong><br>Todos**: Claro!

**America**: Y... ya terminaste con Sally?  
><strong><br>Sonic**: Si...  
><strong><br>Alice**: Y que paso?  
><strong><br>Sonic**: Pues, empezo con darme un beso en la mejilla, le dije que queria hablar con ella y empezo a decir que aceptaba ir al baile conmigo. Le dije que no era eso que iba a terminar con ella se puso histerica y dijo "nadie me corta! NADIE!" y le dije "pues siempre hay una primera vez no crees?" y me fui.  
><strong><br>Alice**: A eso es lo que llamo valor.  
><strong><br>America**: Si, aveces me da miedo cuando se pone histerica... Bueno cambiando de tema, Van a ir todos a mi casa esta noche? Ya saben para lo del karaoke.  
><strong><br>Alice**: Ya sabes que yo si voy!  
><strong><br>Sonic**: Yo y mis hermanos tambien iremos.  
><strong><br>America**: Y... Silver vas a ir con blaze?  
><strong><br>Ambos**: Si iremos.  
><strong><br>America**: Y tu, Lorena?  
><strong><br>Lorena**: No se... debo de ver que dicen mis padres, pero es probable que si valla.  
><strong><br>America**: Bueno les pregunte a Shadow y Maria si iban a ir. Y dijeron que si.  
><strong><br>Alice**: Bueno esta confirmado: IREMOS A LA CASA DE AMERICA!

Despues del almuerzo todos regresaron a sus salones y terminaron los examenes sono la campana y todos salieron a sus casilleros y llevarse lo que les correspondia. Sonic sacaba cosas de alli cuando sintio una mano en su homro izquierdo, esto lo sorprendio y se volteo.  
><strong><br>Sonic**: Ya te dije que...  
><strong><br>Amy**: Dijiste que?- dijo soltando una risita.  
><strong><br>Sonic**: (la abraza) Amy! Hace mucho que no te veia como estas?  
><strong><br>Amy**: Bien!Sonic...  
><strong><br>Sonic**: Si Amy?  
><strong><br>Amy**: Ya me puedes soltar- dijo sonriendo  
><strong><br>Sonic**: A si... lo siento. Oye pense que ya te abian cambiado de escuela el a o pasado.  
><strong><br>Amy**: Si, solo que mi papa decidio cambiarme denuevo aqui definitivamente. De hecho esta en la oficina del  
>director.<br>**  
>Sonic<strong>: Oh, me lo saludas. Ah! Y una cosa mas... vamos a ir a la casa de America hoy de hecho iba camino para  
>alla. Quieres ir?<br>**  
>Amy<strong>: Si solo deja le digo a mi papa.- dijo volteandose en direccion a la oficina-Nos vemos alla!- le grito sacudiendo la mano de espaldas hacia a el.  
><strong><br>Sonic**: Esta bien!

Sonic estaba muy feliz de que l cambiarian de nuevo a la preparatoria Mobious, pero no sabia por que si abrazo se sintio tan tibio lleno de cari o. No era como las otras veces que ella lo abrazaba a el, esta vez era diferente, pero decidio que lo pensaria en otro momento pero por ahora iria a la casa de America. Pero no se dio cuenta de que alguien lo estaba obserbando.

**-Fin del segundo capitulo.-**

* * *

><p><strong>Que les parecio? En el siguiente sabran quien los estaba observando. Dejen sus reviews.<strong>  
><strong>sonicfan2312 se depide. Paz!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Muchas gracias por sus reviews perdón por no haber escrito antes es que eh estado algo ocupada pero aquí les tengo el siguiente capitulo, espero lo disfruten.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 3: El trato y la noche de karaoke.<strong>

En la casa de América (perdón por no especificar ella es la eriza roja) todos se estaban divirtiendo.

-Bueno quien sigue?- dijo Alice mirando a todos los presentes pero se sorprendió que Sonic no estaba allí. Mientras tanto el estaba afuera admirando las estrellas.

- Ah allí estas Sonic, Alice te esta buscando… que pasa? Te sientes bien?- dijo Amy en tono preocupado.

- No pasa nada estoy bien, es solo que me siento algo mal por haber terminado así con Sally.- dijo sin apartar la mirada de las estrellas.

- Terminaste con ella? "_América me debe dinero!"- _pensó, también observando las estrellas.

- Si, y creo que se vengara y no quiero que nadie salga herido. "_En especial tu Amy"-_ pensó cambiando su rostro tranquilo en uno preocupado, volteo a ver a Amy y pensó "_wow, nunca había notado lo linda que era"._

Amy volteo a verlo y empezó a sonreír.

-Que es lo que miras?- dijo sin apartar la mirada de sus ojos.

-Que?... Oh nada es solo que estaba pensando en lo que dijiste, de que Alice me estaba buscando.- dijo desviando la mirada para que Amy no viera que estaba algo sonrojado.

-Bueno será mejor entrar para que no nos estén buscando y arruinemos la diversión!- dijo Amy levantándose del suelo.

- Yo… arruinar la diversión? Amy yo SOY la diversión! – dijo sonriendo siguiendo a Amy.

-Esta bien, entonces vamos diversión, es tu turno de cantar!- le tomo la mano a Sonic jalándolo adentro de la casa.

Mientras tanto la ex novia de Sonic, Sally, estaba planeando en como vengarse de el. Y se le ocurrió hacer un trato con su peor enemigo: el Dr. Eggman. Después de caminar un rato encontró su base. (No puedo poner el lugar ya que fui amenazada por el para no decirlo XD). No sabía como reaccionaria al verla allí sin ningún tipo de arma o algo así para destruirla, así que solo espero a que los robots la atraparan para llevársela a Eggman, pero su plan fallo ya que Eggman no estaba, por que había salido de vacaciones y no regresaría hasta mañana. Después de ese intento fallido fue en cerrada en la celda de mayor seguridad de todo el lugar.

Al día siguiente...

-Estas vacaciones me sirvieron mucho- dijo el hombre de bigote mientras entraba a la base.

-_Señor, una intrusa se infiltro en la base, la atrapamos, esta en la celda de alta seguridad.- _dijo Decoe caminando con Eggman.

-Bien hecho ahora mismo llévenla ante mi presencia en el cuarto principal.- dijo, pensando en quien era tan tonto como para entrar en su base sin refuerzos, mientras caminaba hacia el cuarto principal.

Después de un rato llego al cuarto principal, y se sorprendió de ver a Sally Corn atada en una silla.

-Ah! La princesa Sally! Tiempo sin verte, como has estado? Y como ha estado tu novio?- dijo riendo como santa Claus en navidad.

-De hecho terminamos! Y necesitare tu ayuda- dijo con la cara seria recordando el momento "doloroso" en el que el la corto.

-Para que quieres mi ayuda?- dijo Eggman un poco confundido,-"_para que quiere mi ayuda bueno sea lo que sea debo aprovecharlo al máximo!"- _pensó sonriendo, pero esa sonrisa solo duro unos instantes.

-Digamos que quiero vengarme de el y a cambio te daré una parte de Mobious- dijo Sally mirándolo fijamente para que viera que decía la verdad.

-Para que haría un trato como ese, si yo mismo puedo obtener todo Mobious por mi cuenta?- dijo Eggman pensando en todos los intentos fallidos que tuvo tratando de hacer eso.

-Por favor! Tu y yo sabemos que eso no pasara a menos que Sonic o los otros te dejen o se unan a ti- dijo Sally- Entonces… Tenemos un trato?-

-Que quieres que haga exactamente?- pregunto pensando que quería que lo matara o algo así. -Bocoe desátala.-

-Solo quiero que lo asustes un poco después lo dejaras ir- dijo Sally siendo desatada por el robot.

-Esta bien tenemos un trato solo firma este contrato y empezare mañana mismo.- dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Sally firmo el contrato y salió de allí asegurándose que nadie la viera. Demonios me había olvidado de Sonic y los demás vamos a ver como les va.

-Bien la ultima en cantar será Amy.- dijo Silver sonriendo esperando que Amy dijera que no per se sorprendió al ver que ella quitada de la pena se levanto y le quito el micrófono.

4 minutos después todos se quedaron boquiabiertos, al ver lo bien que cantaba Amy.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno se que el capitulo me quedo mal. Pero no tenia tanta inspiración como los primeros 2 espero que entiendan. Y para los que dicen que mi fanfic es mediocre no los culpo pero por favor no usen palabras así. Y no se cada cuanto avanzaré es que eh estado ocupada con la escuela y todo eso pero espero que cada mes suba un nuevo capitulo.<strong>

**Sonicfan2312 se despide, paz!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola soy sonicfan2312 y quiero agradecerles a todos ustedes como danii shadow y giovis, y a yanin 15 no te preocupes tu critica me hizo crecer en cuanto a fanfics. Bueno aquí les traigo el capitulo 4, y si me retraso es porque eh estado algo ocupada con la escuela. ^u^**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 4: El viaje por 3 días<strong>

(Esto esta en el punto de vista de Sonic le avisare si lo narro yo)

Después de lo sucedido en el karaoke estaba algo cansado ya que me dormí a las cuatro de la mañana en la casa de América, ya que nos dijo que podíamos dormir allí porque era algo tarde como para ir a casa.

Pero hoy Alice me dijo que fuera a su casa y, algo cansado, voy a ver de qué se trata justo ahora. Eh estado pensando en la vida que eh llevado desde que derrotamos a Eggman, ya no somos la resistencia y llevamos una vida normal, pero desde que regreso Amy eh sentido algo cálido en mi pecho. No se que sea, nunca lo había sentido. Estoy tan dentro de mis pensamientos que ni me doy cuenta de que estoy enfrente de la casa de Alice.

Toque la puerta sin mucho interés y ella me abrió.

-Hola Sonic pasa!- dijo algo enérgica Alice invitándome a pasar. Debo de reconocer que su casa es muy linda casi todo es mecanizado ya que su papa es dueño de una empresa que fabrica teles y controles para todo.

-Hola, oye Alice antes que me digas lo que necesitas de mi, ¿me puedes dar una taza de café? es que no eh dormido bien- dije bostezando y rascándome la cabeza.

-Si, aquí tienes.- me paso el café y me lo tome.- Te pedí que vinieras para que me llevaras a la Tierra- dijo con ojos suplicantes. No se como podía hacer que su cara de una chica de 14 años, se tornara en una de una niña de apenas 5 años, con los ojos enormes y bajaba las orejitas como su fuera un cachorrito.

-Para que quieres ir? sabes que no puedo causar caos control solo para que vallas a la tierra.- dije viéndola fijamente con una cara algo severa. La verdad es que si quería ir yo, pero no iba a dejar que se saliera con la suya tan fácilmente.

-Bueno ya ves la serie que me gusta Fullmetal Alchemist, bueno el que hace la voz de Edward va a estar en una convención en los Ángeles, y pensaba que tu me podrías llevar por unos 3 días.- dijo aun con su cara suplicante. Debo de admitir que es buena suplicando.

-Bueno, no lo se si solo vamos tu y yo no seria lo mejor, y que tal si le decimos a alguno de los chicos que si quiere ir.- dije con una sonrisa que significaba un "tal vez"

-Deja hago una llamada.-dijo descolgando el teléfono y marcando, yo solo me senté en el sofá para ver si me podía dormir un rato.

10 minutos después ella me desperto.

-Sonic, le llame a todos pero solo uno me contesto: Amy, dijo que ella si quería ir pero solo debía empacar unas cosas, en media hora viene.- parecía muy feliz de que si íbamos a ir a la Tierra, y no quería arruinar esa sonrisa de felicidad que no veía casi nunca ya que eran pocas las cosas que la hacían sonreír así.

-Bien, ya tienes empacadas las cosas que llevaras? Yo voy a volver a mi casa por las caos emeralds y vuelvo.- dije dirigiéndome a la puerta.

-Yo también debo empacar para quedarnos y lleva algo de dinero por lo que se ofrezca o lo que queramos- dijo Alice que me acompaño a la puerta. Me despedí y fui directo a mi casa, la verdad es que quise ir por que Sonia y Manic están en casa de América por 2 semanas y mi mama salió de viaje por una semana así que será bueno pasar algo de tiempo con Alice y Amy pero como Alice va a estar con sus cosas entonces quedaríamos Amy y yo. Espero que la pasemos bien pero hay que empacar antes.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno que les pareció ya tengo planeado los dos siguientes espero la próxima semana subir uno y de la próxima a la otra semana subir el otro. No se desesperen, es que eh estado ocupada con la escuela y otras cosas pero. Bueno espero que sigan mi fanfic hasta el fin de este.<strong>

**Sonicfan2312 se despide, PAZ!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sonicfan2312 les escribe desde un lugar desconocido… y por desconocido me refiero a la sala de mi casa XD. Bueno, en el capitulo pasado mencione el anime Fullmetal Alchemist la verdad es que me encanta y como Alice, el fan carácter creado por su servidora, soy yo que se me ocurre poner algo que me gusta en el fanfic, y como el capitulo anterior en la primera parte mencione a giovis y danii shadow, la verdad es que son unas lectoras muy geniales que en sus reviews me hacen reír tanto que me impulsan a seguir escribiendo este fanfic tal vez el próximo mes suba otro pero no de Sonic si no de Fullmetal Achemist pero ese es un proyecto futuro y por ahora estamos en el presente así que disfruten el capitulo 5.**

**Capitulo 5: el viaje de por 3 días, parte 2**

* * *

><p>(Esto sigue desde el punto de vista de Sonic, les avisare si lo narra alguien mas o yo)<p>

Después de meter cosas en una mochila negra, busque las esmeraldas en un cajón que Tails y Alice crearon para protegerlas, el cual es de máxima seguridad y necesita código de voz, que es "chili dogs" escáner de mano y de ojo… ah! Y clave de 8 caracteres que solo Alice, Tails y yo conocemos así que supongo que las únicas formas de abrirlas son: 1 aprenderte todo eso de memoria y 2 romper la caja. Aunque no creo que deberían hacer la segunda, ya que si intentan hacerlo la caja intentaría destruirlos.

En fin después de poner todas esas cosas tome solo dos esmeraldas y las oculte en mis bolsillos del pantalón, si alguien intenta quitármelas le daré un susto de muerte y me las regresara. Supongo que Amy ya debe estar en casa de Alice así que mejor me encamino hacia allá.

10 minutos después (la verdad es que la casa de Alice esta como a una cuadra de la de Sonic pero el se la agarro comiendo un chili dog, jugo matatena, en fin)

Toque la puerta esperando que Alice me abriera pero no fue así, era Amy que llevaba una falda hasta las rodillas y una playera de tirantes, y como en la casa de Alice tenemos que usar calcetines por que sus padres nos matan si usamos zapatos usaba unos calcetines negros a medio tobillo se veía muy bien, que estoy pensando? Que es esto que siento cuando la veo? Sera que cuando la veo se ve cada vez mas linda a mis ojos? .

-Hola Sonic, Alice esta terminando de empacar.- dijo Amy dejándome entrar en la casa y sacandome de mis pensamientos- No olvides quitarte los zapatos!- que bueno que me dijo ya que estaba en la sala con los zapatos y sus padres ya venían en camino para hablar sobre lo que teníamos que hacer en el viaje y como cuidara a su "tesoro" mas preciado, la verdad es que su padre saco un arma de unos 4 calibres cargándola diciendo " si alguien o algo lastima a mi hija tu lo pagaras muy caro. Entendiste?" la verdad es que me dio algo de escalofríos cuando dijo eso y soy muy joven para morir así que procurare que no le pase nada a Alice.

Alice bajo con una maleta que era chica ideal para el pequeño viaje que haríamos, tenia unos pantalones blancos con unas costuras rosas, tipo militar, unos tenis, y una blusa negra.

-Papa, no amenaces a mis amigos con tu arma no es necesario, y lo sabes- dijo en un tono calmado pero la mire a los ojos y se veía muy emocionada.

-Vamonos que se nos hace tarde, no quiero llegar cuando los centros comerciales estén cerrados!- dijo Amy jalándome el brazo.

Saque las esmeraldas y dije: -Caos Control!- se abrió una especie de portal y yo metí las esmeraldas a mis bolsillos.

-Las damas primero.- dije cediendo el paso a Amy a Alice.-No se preocupen esta en buenas manos- dije con una sonrisa que pareció calmar un poco a los padres de Alice.

-Lo sabemos.- escuche decir antes de que saltara en el portal. **(N/A: Se que no se puede causar caos control con 2 esmeraldas hacia la tierra pero no quería que se llevara todas las esmeraldas XD)**

(Esto esta en el punto de vista de Alice)

Después de llegar a la Tierra solo me pare, pero desafortunadamente Amy venia justo detrás de mi y me callo encima así que caí al suelo.

-Genial llegamos!- dijo sobre mi espalda- Y parece ser que son las 10 de la mañana así que podemos ir de compras!- Sabia que me torturaría con esas cosas, a mi no me gusta ir de compras, y menos si es con Amy por que me hace probarme un montón de vestidos que ni me gustan y después me hace modelar todos y cada uno de ellos.

-Podrías bajarte de mi espalda me estas provocando una lesión cervical y no quiero que sea permanente!- dije intentando levantarme. Cuando lo hice tome mi maleta y esperamos a Sonic un rato. 10 minutos después vimos que hizo uno de sus trucos para no ser lastimado por la caída.

-Por fin!- dijimos Amy y yo al unisonó. Ya quería acabar con la tortura de Amy y sus compras.

-Perdón es que fue divertido estar en la edad media! Pero en fin que quieren hacer después de buscar un hotel.- pregunto Sonic mirando el lugar en donde llegamos: un callejón.

-Ir de compras!- grito Amy. Sonic y yo la miramos algo asustados, la verdad es que a Sonic tampoco le gusta ir de compras por que después de todo es un chico pero a Amy le haría falta alguien fuerte para cargar todas las cosas que compraría así que el solo asintió.

-Esperen! No podemos caminar así como si nada la gente se pondría muy alterada, después de todo somos animales que hablan. Tengan estos relojes, los hice para mezclarnos entre la gente.- dije dándoles los relojes que debo admitir que eran muy elegantes. A Sonic le di uno que daba la hora, tenia cronometro y cambiaba su apariencia de un erizo a un humano. Igual le di uno a Amy que era rosa con rojo, y el mío era azul con verde.- Bien ahora, giren su reloj dos veces hacia la izquierda.- todos lo hicimos. Nos veíamos totalmente cambiados mi cabello era rubio y mi piel morena. Amy tenía el pelo rojo con rayitos rosas y la tez blanca. Sonic no cambio mucho, solo que su cabello era negro azulado y su tez era clara.

-Wow es genial esta tecnología Alice!- dijo Sonic al verse en un espejo que tenia Amy.

-Vamos, haces que me sonroje!- dije con una mano en la barbilla y con una sonrisa que ni yo sabia que tenia.

-Bueno vamos a buscar un hotel.- dijo Amy.

No tuvimos que buscar tanto ya que llegamos a una zona hotelera. Nos hospedamos en un hotel llamado: Mayan Palace. Era muy genial tenia albercas, vista al mar, buffet y spa. Pedimos dos habitaciones y yo me quedaría con Amy en una y Sonic en la otra, que suertudo.

Después de instalarnos salimos a cumplir el deseo de Amy: ir de compras. Tardo 1 hora en buscar un traje para mí el cual me gusto, pero no me lo quería poner enfrente de Sonic ya que la falda estaba muy corta así que Sonic tuvo que salir de la tienda para no verme, se lo pedí por que siempre muestro mi lado masculino y esa seria la primera vez en mucho tiempo que me usaría falda.

Y no lo usaría para ese día sino lo usaría para irme disfrazada a la convención a la que iríamos el día siguiente, me quería vestir de Rin Okumura de Blue exorcist pero Amy no me dejo así que tendría que irme de Miku Hatsune ¬¬. Despues de escojer eso, le pedi a Sonic que comprara el traje de Rin okumura, ya que me cambiaria despues. Compramos las pelucas y regresamos al hotel.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno espero que les haya gustado. El próximo capitulo sabrán como les va en la convención, en fin si no saben quien es Rin Okumura es el personaje principal de Ao no exorcist o Blue Exorcist. Sonicfan2312 se despide, PAZ!<strong>

**P.s.: incluiré a giovis y a danii como unos personajes en la trama y si quieren aparecer en el fanfic con mucho gusto los pongo solo que me tienen que avisar antes n_n que todos ustedes tengan una buena vida adiós.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola! Sonicfan2312 les dice que… son los mejores lectores que leen mi historia y si me refiero a todos ustedes ahora mismo! Bien aquí esta la siguiente parte de mi historia. Ah y una cosa mas Giovis SUELTA A JENNY, y Jenny no seas mala con giovis por favor, (pongo la carita de shadow como en el fanfic de danii)**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 6: El plan de Eggman y la convención<strong>

**(Esto esta el punto de vista de Alice)**

-Ya están listos? ya me quiero ir!- dije ya estaba lista para irme. Tenía el cosplay de Miku Hatsune, una mochila donde llevaba el cosplay de Rin Okumura y mucho dinero para comprar las cosas que quería. Sonic solo se puso un pantalón negro una gabardina y llevaba armas de juguete, le dije que se fuera de Yukio Okumura ya que es el hermano menor de Rin y Amy se fue vestida normal, su vestido rojo, y sus botas.

-Ya vamos! por dios que desesperada!- dijo Amy. Empezamos a discutir que yo siempre la apoyo en lo que ella hace y ella no, tardamos 5 minutos cuando Sonic interrumpió:

-Oigan ya vámonos!- dijo separándonos ya que nos estábamos agarrado a golpes, ella iba a invocar el Piko Piko Hammer pero se lo quite y nos peleamos cuerpo a cuerpo, debo admitir que fue divertido.

Cuando llegamos a la convención a Amy y a mi nos tomaron varias fotos en a las que según parecía nos pelábamos por Sonic. Pero a Amy y a Sonic les pidieron que jugaran el juego de pokys (si no saben como se juega es que los pokys son galletitas largas y uno se pone un extremo del poky en la boca y la otra persona del otro lado y lo empiezan a comer y pues ya se imaginaran lo que pasa después XD) pero no aceptaron ya que tenia mi cámara digital en la mano para subirla a facebook, y si, si hay facebook en Mobious(por lo menos en este fanfic si).

-Alice, eres tu?- dijo una muchacha con un vestido de Cosmo the plant era morena, con ojos cafés y apenas se notaba debajo se su peluca unos cabellos castaños.

-Si quien eres… Giovis?- dije con una sonrisa algo tímida ya que no estaba segura de que si era ella.

-Si! Como as estado?- dijo abriendo los brazos, la verdad es que no la había visto desde hace un buen tiempo ni tampoco a Samantha ni mucho menos a Jennifer.

-Bien y tu? Mira este es Sonic y Amy.- dije presentándolos. Amy y Sonic me miraron preocupados por que pensaban que los acababa de echar de cabeza.

-No se preocupen ella sabe de donde venimos, la conocí en una convención pasada y pues me pregunto de donde venia si querer dije demasiado pero ella prometió guardar el secreto.- eso pareció calmarlos.

Después de un rato Amy y yo nos subimos al escenario a cantar, cantamos 4 canciones el opening 1 de ao no exorcist, el 2 y el ending uno, y la canción de Yui: Again. Compramos Pokys, me cambie de traje por que me estaba dando frio con la falda y el otro cosplay tenia un saco, cuando salí casi me desmayo al ver que Sonic le dio un beso a Amy, iba a darles un poco de carrilla pero Giovis me detuvo.

-Oye, dijiste que me presentarías a Shadow cuando vinieras otra vez- dijo con unos ojos iluminados.

-Si pero no quiso venir me dijo que tenia cosas que hacer pero la próxima vendrá aunque no quiera ¬_¬- dije sin dejar de ver a Sonic y Amy pero esperaría a que bajaran la guardia para preguntarles por separado.

(Me paso a la mente de Sonic, jeje esto es divertido)

Que raro, no pensé que eso pasara cuando juegas el juego de los pokys… el beso de Amy fue… genial, bueno no se como explicarlo, la verdad es que por lo que dijeron los que vieron el beso duro 10 segundos y eso es mucho, para mi, además se que yo cerré los ojos así que no se si Amy lo disfruto… es mas no se si yo mismo lo disfrute, por que después de un rato que pareció un instante, Alice salió del baño pero no por eso me separe de Amy solo abrí los ojos y sentía la mirada de todos sobre mi así que me separe de ella con rapidez pero con suavidad… y no se como es eso pero lo hice.

-Amy! Acompáñame a comprar bolas de aloz.- dijo Alice- tengo hambre!-

-Ya voy!- dijo dirigiéndose hacia allá, eso me dio tiempo de organizar mis ideas por que seguía confundido por el beso. Y de nuevo me preguntaba ¿Qué es lo que siento por Amy en verdad? ¿Por qué cada vez que la veo esta mas linda? Ya no se que hacer no se si confesarle algo de lo que no estoy seguro y si no funciona romperle el corazón o esperar un tiempo y si si estoy seguro de lo que siento pedirle que sea mi novia, claro que no hare lo primero no soportaría romperle el corazón, aunque se que es medicamente imposible hacer eso por que después de todo el corazón es un musculo y el que crea sentimientos es el cerebro… me estoy saliendo del tema, cuando regresemos le diré.

-Ya volvimos!- dijo Amy- toma, saben deliciosas- me dio una empezó a comer la suya no pude evitar sonrojarme al ver lo hermosa que era.-Sucede algo?- dijo Amy se veía algo consternada al ver lo sonrojado que estaba, yo solo me voltee para ocultarlo.

-No, nada estoy bien no te preocupes iré a ver si ya van a subir al tipo que venimos a ver… ahorita vengo.- dije caminando lo mas rápido posible de allí.

(Desde el punto de vista de Amy)

Desde el beso el se porta mas distante conmigo, bueno de que me sorprende siempre se ha portado así conmigo por que pensé que después de nuestro primer beso seria diferente.

Iré a buscar a Alice para que nos pongamos en primera fila.

-Alice, Giovis ya vengan va a empezar!- grite haciendo señas para que me vieran.

-Ya vamos!- dijeron igualando mi tono de voz para luego seguirme, no había visto el peluche de Shadow de Giovis ni el de Sonic de Alice, eso me dio un escalofrió pero de inmediato supe que eran fans de ellos, así que solo solté una risita casi inaudible.

-Bien, cada fan tendrá 3 preguntas para Vic, así que aquí lo tienen: Vic Magnogna- dijo el anunciante por un micrófono.

-Hola chicos como están vamos a empezar con las preguntas.- dijo un hombre alto.

-Yo tengo una pregunta!- dijo Alice levantando la mano.

-Adelante!- dijo con una sonrisa. Alice oculto su peluche de Sonic en su bolsa de Death Note.

-Perdí mi peluche de Sonic cuando venia, dormirías conmigo remplazándolo?- dijo con una sonrisa picara pero se veía que el contestaría que no.

-Que diría tu madre?- dijo el hombre asustado.

-Esta bien, eso es un no. La verdad es que te quería regalar algo pero no sin antes preguntarte dos preguntas más. ¿Cuál es una frase que Edward nunca diría?- todos voltearon a verlo.

-Seria la siguiente- dijo dando un suspiro para relajarse- El coronel mustang es muy sexy!-al decir eso muchos gritaron-pero en minifalda!- dijo echándose a reir.

-Bien la ultima. ¿Si tuvieras un hijo con Michelle le pondrías Edward?-dijo Alice.

-No le pondría Edward, por que se me hace un nombre algo común pero tal vez Alphonse si- dijo en un intento de consolar a los fans.

-Gracias aquí te tengo tu regalo.- Ella saco un poster que cubria una caja y se acerco para dárselo .

-Wow! Un peluche de Edward y una camisa de Fullmetal Alchemist!- dijo el tipo muy emocionado.

-Bien ya obtuve lo que quería, pero antes de irme una foto con Vic!- se puso en pose al lado de el y yo le tome la foto.- Genial hay que buscar a Sonic para irnos.- dijo bajándose del escenario.

-Si…- dije un poco sonrojada recordando el beso.

**(Con Eggman)**

-Jojojo- rio un hombre con bigote- Sally quiere que solo asuste al erizo, pero no recuerda que necesito deshacerme de el, de verdad. Así que el no solo se llevara un susto, si no la muerte!- volvió a reír Eggman- y con esta maquina lograre asesinarlo sin ninguna falla.-

-Amenos, claro que esta se descomponga antes de usarla.- dijo Decoe riendo.

-Sí!- lo apoyo Bocoe.

-Silencio!- dijo Eggman muy frustrado.- Decoe tráeme los materiales faltantes para la maquina.-

-Si, amo!- dijo tomando una lista de cosas.

-Esta vez nada me detendrá! Se que digo eso siempre pero la verdad nada me detendrá.- dijo echándose a reír el hombre gordo.

-La verdad no recuerdo un solo plan que Sonic no haya detenido…- dijo Bocoe.

-No es cierto! No ha detenido TODOS…- dijo mirando los monitores.

-¿Enserio? Nombra uno.- dijo el robot cruzando los brazos.

-ummmm… bien si a detenido TODOS pero este será el ultimo que vera! Jojojo- se hecho a reír de nuevo.

**(Con Sonic) (Esto lo narro yo)**

-Listas para irnos?- dijo el erizo azul tomando sus maletas.

-Ya vamos!- dijeron las 3 chicas al unísono, eran Alice, Amy y Giovis ya que ella les rogo para ir a mobious, ya estaban casi listas cuando salieron de la habitación y se dirigieron al la salida del hotel. Después de caminar un rato vieron el callejón por donde habían llegado. Allí Sonic causó Caos Control y todos entraron en el portal.

-Por fin en casa.- dijo Alice respirando profundamente el aire que inundaba la sala de su casa.-No olviden quitarse los zapatos!-

-Cierto.- dijo Sonic quitándose los tenis rojos.

-Así que aquí es donde vives?- pregunto Giovis al quitarse los zapatos .

-Sí, aquí vivirás a partir de ahora. Pero tienes que entrenar.- dijo Alice sonriendo.

-Para que?- pregunto Giovis confundida "_pretende que pelee?" _se pregunto así misma.

-Para ayudarnos a combatir a Eggman, ven! Te mostrare donde te quedaras.- dijo Alice tomando la mano de Giovis para guiarla a su nueva habitación.

-Alice! Y donde esta Amy?- dijo Sonic consternado no la vio salir del portal al llegar.

-No lo se- dijeron ambas chicas al unísono.

* * *

><p><strong>Que pasara? Donde termino Amy? Por que hago estas preguntas si ya lo se? Todo esto y mas se resolverá en el siguiente capitulo de este fanfic.<strong>

**Que les pareció? Dejen sus reviews. Sonicfan2312 fuera, paz!**


	7. Chapter 7

**¡Hola! Bien primera pregunta que resolveré ¿Por qué hago preguntas que ya se la respuesta? Es muy sencillo, me gusta hacer esas preguntas porque me incita seguir escribiendo y me recuerda lo que tengo que escribir en el siguiente capitulo de alguna historia. Y las otras dos las responderé en el transcurso de la historia. Y una cosa más… si mencione a un fancaracter antes en la convención bien fue un error de escritura pero la pondré en el mundo de Sonic como una amiga desde hace tiempo de ellos. Bien aquí les dejo el capitulo 7… la verdad no creí llegar tan lejos….**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 7: ¿Dónde está Amy?<strong>

-¡Alice! ¿Dónde esta Amy?-dijo Sonic consternado al no ver salir a Amy del portal.

-No lo se- dijeron ambas chicas al unísono.

Alice recordó haber escuchado un grito ahogado pensó que era alguien en peligro pero recordó que había un parque de diversiones bastante cerca de allí así que solo decidió olvidar el asunto.

-Sonic…-Alice tenia la cara en penumbras- Creo que antes de llegar por el portal escuche un grito pero no le preste mucha atención y ahora que lo pienso era como la voz de Amy.- ella se sintió bastante mal por no haber hecho caso a algo tan relevante como eso, pero bueno no ha sido la primera vez ya que ha habido ocasiones en las misiones con Eggman y por una pequeña cosa todos, bueno la mayoría, eran capturados.

-¡Alice!- dijo Sonic muy alterado ya golpeando la pared, lo hizo tan fuerte que se llegaron a romper unos cuantos centímetros.- ¿Por qué no lo mencionaste antes?-

-Perdón es solo que… ah, no pensé que era algo importante. ¡Lo siento!- se sentó en el piso y sin poder contenerlo más comenzó a llorar.- ¡Todo esto es mi culpa! ¡Si no te hubiera pedido llevarme a la tierra, nada de esto habría pasado!- después de esto soltó un grito, este parecía como uno de dolor, y es que eso era lo que sentía, dolor al saber que tal vez ya no vería nunca a su amiga.

-No es tu culpa, Alice.- dijo Giovanna, poniendo su mano en el hombro de Alice.

-No Alice, perdóname tu a mi, no era mi intención hacerte sentir mal es solo que me hizo enojar el hecho de que Amy esta desaparecida, me dolió el solo pensar que ya no veré su rostro nunca mas, el solo tener esa idea en la mente me hizo sentir tanta furia que sin querer me desquite contigo… y con tu pared.- dijo Sonic volteo a ver la pared afectada por el golpe y sonrió un poco para reconfortar a Alice.

Ella solo lo abrazó y al hacerlo le susurro al oído:-Gracias, hermano.- esto lo dijo ya que desde que lo conoció lo miro siempre como un hermano mayor, no eran hermanos de sangre, pero si de amistad.

-Quédate aquí, iré a buscar a Amy.- dijo Sonic.

-Iremos contigo.- dijeron las chicas a unísono.

-Oye, ¡enserio tenemos que dejar de hacer eso!-dijo Alice.

-No, quédense aquí, debo ir yo solo.- al decir esto hizo Caos Control y se dirigió a la tierra.

Al llegar vio como 2 tipos tenían aprisionada contra la pared a Amy, pensó el porque no había sacado su martillo pero recordó que Alice se lo quitó.

-Hola preciosa.- escucho hablar a uno de los tipos.-No quieres acompañarnos a un lugar divertido.-

-Si, te aseguro que no te arrepentirás.- se le acerco el otro.

-Aunque no lo creas, ya me arrepentí de haberte conocido.- dijo con algo de sarcasmo, ocultando el poco temor que sentía.

-¿Así? Esta… bien, por que no me das un beso para ver si así cambias de opinión.- diciendo esto el primer tipo la agarro con fuerza e intento besarla, Sonic al no poder contener la furia salió de su escondite.

-Déjala en paz.- dijo calmadamente en su forma humana.

-¡No te metas!- dijo el tipo que tenia a Amy entre brazos aun sin dejar de aprisionar su cuerpo contra el de el.- No es sabio de tu parte querer hacerte el héroe.- dijo el otro acercándose.

-Entonces creo que no la dejaran por las buenas, bien… esto será divertido.- siguió sin mover un musculo.

Uno de los tipos tomo un tubo suelto que había allí e intento abalanzarse sobre el, el con mucha facilidad lo esquivo, dejándolo caer a el piso.

El otro tipo al ver la velocidad con la que se movía Sonic intento sorprenderlo con un golpe en el pecho pero Sonic le detuvo la mano y, con un golpe certero en el estomago, lo dejo tirado en el suelo.

-¿Quién… diablos… eres…?- pregunto el tipo que había sido golpeado en el estomago.

Sonic se agacho a la altura del hombre herido y susurro:-Tu peor pesadilla.- diciendo esto se levanto y se dirigió a ambos:-Si vuelvo a verlos atacando a alguien o siquiera acercársele a cualquier chica los matare tan rápido que no tendrán tiempo de decir: "Uh Oh". ¿Entendido?-

Los tipos solo asintieron con la cabeza y se alejaron lo más rápido posible de allí.

Amy los vio alejarse y eso la hizo sonreír, no solo por el hecho de que esa parte horrible de su vida terminara, si no por que se dio cuenta de que a Sonic le interesaba, que regreso por ella. Luego sintió unas manos en sus hombros obligándola a voltear hacia Sonic.

-¿Estas bien?- pregunto el erizo azul.

-S-si, estoy bien. No es nada.-dijo Amy mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

El erizo se alejo un poco de ella, y como casi siempre lo hacia le contaba el como derroto a esos tipos solo y de cómo la rescato y unas cosas mas, solo para calmar a Amy un poco y hacerla olvidar el mal rato que paso con esos "malditos" según el.

-G-gracias…- dijo Amy bajando la cabeza.

-No tienes que agradecerlo es el deber de un héroe como yo protegerte.- dijo Sonic volteando a ver a Amy.

Sonic tomo su barbilla haciéndola mirarlo a los ojos, se acerco un poco más hacia ella. Se acerco un poco más hasta poder sentir su respiración cuando…

-¡Llegamos chicas!- escucharon una voz conocida, era Shadow con Giovanna y Alice.

-Recuérdame no pedirte hacer esto otra vez,- dijo Alice sacudiendo un poco de tierra de la ropa.

-Vamos no es mi culpa haber llegado en el pasado…- dijo Shadow cruzando sus brazos.

-¡NOS PERSIGUIO UN MALDITO T-REX!- dijo Giovanna.

-No era maldito, ¡era tierno!- dijo Alice.

-Intento comernos…- dijo Giovanna.

-Y eso que… oh hola chicos.- dijo Alice volteando a ver a Sonic y Amy separados, dándose la espalda para ocultar el sonrojo que ambos tenían.

-Alice,- dijo Sonic volteando a verla-te había dicho que tenia que venir solo.-

-Si, pero me preocupe además quería molestar a Shadow.- dijo Alice.

-Bien es hora de volver.- dijo Sonic.

Todos volvieron a Mobious y Sonic y Amy intentaron olvidar lo sucedido, pero cada vez que se dirigían la mirada se sonrojaban así que ni siquiera pudieron mantener una conversación.

* * *

><p><strong>Bien mis capítulos son cortos lo se pero en el final hare una mas largo que los otros pero falta mucho para eso no dejen de leer este fanfic, siguiente capitulo: la consolación de Sonic (no mal piensen XD).<strong>

**Sonicfan2312 se despide, ¡PAZ!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hola les habla… bueno escribe Sonicfan2312 XD bien no hay preguntas esta vez pero si una nueva parte de la historia espero que a mis lectores no olviden dejar sus reviews, y seguir esta trama que se que los deja impactados XD ok no es tan así mi fanfic pero ustedes me entienden en fin el nuevo capitulo de este fanfic es: La consolación de Sonic (no se mal interprete) ya esta a la venta en cualquier computadora y café internet cerca de ustedes XD, no es cierto pero eso seria genial en fin aquí tienen el siguiente capitulo:**

* * *

><p>Capitulo 8: La consolación de Sonic (no se mal interprete)<p>

(N/A: Esto esta del punto de vista de Sonic)

Después de regresar a Mobious decidí hacer lo correcto y decirle a Amy lo que siento por ella, así que para cumplir eso, nos quedamos en casa de Alice, yo en el piso y ella en el sillón, no planeábamos quedarnos dormidos en la sala pero el cansancio nos gano a ambos.

Al amanecer desperté a las 7 am ya que sigo acostumbrado a levantarme temprano para la escuela, desayune un cereal y regrese a donde estaba en la sala, pero al llegar a la sala veo a Amy en el piso durmiendo plácidamente.

-Amy…- dije sonriendo al verla. Lo que hice fue estar a su lado hasta que despertara.

-Sonic…- susurro ella, como si estuviera soñando conmigo o algo parecido.

-¿¡Amy!- digo alarmado ya que pensé que se había despertado pero no fue así. Ella solo se volteo hacia mi pecho.-Amy…- solo alcance a decir.

Sin poder evitarlo me volví a quedar dormido.

-¡SHHHH! No los despiertes.- alguien susurró.

Abrí mis ojos y pude ver a Alice y Giovanna con una cámara burlándose.

-Muy tarde, ya se despertaron.- dijo Giovanna.

-¡Ahhh!- grité, intente levantarme pero sentí algo en mi brazo izquierdo: Amy dormía calmadamente, podía sentir su respiración, indicando que aun seguía dormida.

-¡Wow! ¡Anotación hermano!- dijo Alice.

-Esto es solo un mal entendido, ¿OK?- dije levantándome lo mas silencioso posible.

-Ummm, Sonic.- dijo Amy al despertar, como si me estuviera buscando.

-Amy… aquí estoy.- dije acercándome hasta donde estaba ella.

-Bien, nosotros nos vamos.- dijo Alice jalando a Giovanna del brazo.

-Pero creí que íbamos a…- dijo Giovanna siendo golpeada por Alice, que la estaba jalando hasta la salida principal.

Bien para aclarar: estábamos solos, en una sala, MUY cerca y confundidos. ¿Qué PODRIA SER MAS INCOMODO?

-MM. Sonic, uh, yo… sabes que te amo y eso pero… acaso… tu…-dijo muy sonrojada y desvió la mirada-¿me… amas?-

Ambos estábamos sin vernos a los ojos, y eso era incomodo.

-Uh… yo… no lo se- dije ella me miraba fijamente, luego, como si quisiera evadirme, volteo la cabeza a otro lugar. La tome de la barbilla y la bese con tanta intensidad que sentí como si un gran peso de encima se quitara.

Ella se aparto para tomar aire, y me miraba fijamente a los ojos.

-Sonikku… entonces eso significa que tú…- no pudo terminar por que la volví a besar, esta vez con más calma que antes y dije:

-Si… ¡TE AMO AMY ROSE!-

-¡Sonic! ¿Por que no me lo dijiste antes?- pregunto mirándome con sus hermosos ojos verdes, muy iluminados con lagrimas de felicidad.

-Por que no sabia como hacerlo, siempre había sido un cobarde por no querer decirte y ahora que ya lo hice… ¿quisieras ser mi novia?- pregunte con una mirada suplicante, ella seguía llorando de la felicidad. Se abalanzó sobre mí haciéndome caer. Me miro con una sonrisa y dijo:

-Claro que si. ¡Sonic the Hedgehog, acepto ser tu novia!- sonrió y al hacer eso me beso con tanta emoción que ni yo pude contenerme y la acerque mas hacia mi.-Sonic…- dijo alejándose un poco de mi.

-¿Qué pasa Amy?- dije un poco confundido.

-Es solo que… me siento un poco insegura sobre lo de… ya sabes… el callejón.- dijo volteando hacia otro lado. Se paro de donde estaba y me daba la espalda.

-¿Quieres hablar sobre eso?- pregunte abrazándola y la hice voltear hacia mi.

-Si… pero…- le tome la mano y la conduje hasta el sillón.

-Haber, cuéntame lo que pasó.- dije con una mirada seria.

-Pues cuando íbamos a regresar, sentí que alguien atrás de mí que me jalo y me puso contra la pared y supongo que abras escuchado lo demás…-me miró con los ojos tristes.-Me hicieron sentir horrible y desprotegida.-

-Amy sabes que yo siempre te protegeré donde sea que estés.- le tome la mano suave mente y la abrace lo mas fuerte que pude.-Nunca olvides que no estas sola.-

-Lo se Sonic.- dijo haciendo lo mismo.

Comenzó a llorar en mi pecho, la deje llorar para que se desahogara esta seria la ultima vez que llorara por mi culpa, es una promesa.

* * *

><p><strong>Se me hizo demasiado largo XD pero no tengo tantas ideas, además quisiera escribir un lemon pero… no eh tenido experiencia en ese tipo de fanfic antes XD necesitare ayuda de Giovis para poder escribirlo y también de ustedes mis queridos lectores.<strong>

**Sonic fan se despide, PAZ.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hola perdón por tardar pero: exámenes de nuevo jeje. Bien Giovanna debería ayudarme con este fanfic, pero no logro localizarla si alguien sabe por que rayos no puedo mandarle un mensaje privado o algo por favor dejen sus reviews, estoy preocupada por mi amiga loca obsesionada con Shadow XD. Ah y próximamente Escribiré: mi amor por ti no ha muerto aun. Raro nombre pero es para un fanfic Highschool Of The Dead y bien otra vez con mis comerciales XD bien les dejo el capi.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 9: El mejor día de mi vida, o tal vez no.<strong>

**(N/A: punto de vista: Sonic)**

Han pasado 2 semanas desde que Amy es mi novia y debo decir que es genial, es lo mejor que me ha pasado desde que… uh… ahora que lo pienso siempre me pasa lo mejor (yo: suertudo ¬¬ a mi siempre me tratan como perro) ¿quien eres? (yo: uh… ¿tu conciencia?...) mi… ¿que? (yo: lo que oíste amigo así que solo sigue narrando o te hare hacer cosas que jamás harías) ok… en fin, hoy debo ir a el taller de Tails para arreglar el X tornado, aunque siempre necesita reparaciones, lo cual es muy frustrante ya que me hacen trabajar en el verano (yo: a mi me hacen trabajar en navidad T-T). Después iré a ayudarle a Alice a entrenar y por ultimo hacer mi actividad favorita: pasar el resto del día con Amy (yo: o.O).

**** en el taller de Tails****

-¡Sonic! Por fin llegas necesito que levantes esos barrotes y los pongas abajo del X tornado.- dijo un zorrito de dos colas con una mascara para soldar.

(Conciencia de Sonic [yo]: parece Jason con esa cosa en su cara XD.)

-Y que lo digas, por lo menos cubre lo despreciable que es.- contesté en voz alta lo cual confundió a mi mejor amigo.

-Sonic… ¿te sientes bien?- me preguntó en tono preocupado.

-¿Por qué preguntas?- replique, "_no me habrá escuchado, ¿o si?"_ pensé.

-Por nada… pásame el destornillador.- me tendió la mano.

-Uh, cruz o plano.- contesté.

-Cruz.- dijo cortando algo con no se que.

(Conciencia: dale el plano, no se dará cuenta.)

"¡_se supone que debes decirme lo que esta bien y esta mal, para hacer lo que esta bien!"_

(Conciencia: es solo una broma blanca ni que lo fuera a matar.)

"_Cállate estúpida conciencia."_

(Conciencia: ¿Cómo me llamaste?)

-Te dije estúpida conciencia.- dije en voz alta.

-Sonic, ¿acaso estas, peleando con tu conciencia?- preguntó Tails con cara de: "¿Qué le pasa a este tipo?"

-Eso parece.- dijo una chica de color verde y ojos azules.

-Cosmo hazme el favor de darme un destornillador por favor y ayuda a Sonic a dejar de pelear con su conciencia.-se dirigió a Cosmo.

-Ten, Sonic ¿de que pelean?- me pregunto la chica.

- Es que le dije "estúpida conciencia".- conteste como si nada estuviera pasando.

(Conciencia: Y encima lo repites, déjame recordarte que tu eres yo y yo soy tu, así que cuando me dices estúpida, te estas diciendo a ti mismo estúpido.)

-Cosmo, ¿es posible que mi conciencia sea una chica? En lo que cabe decirlo claro.- pregunté sin prestar mucha atención a lo que me decía mi conciencia.

-Depende, tal vez tu conciencia es el opuesto de lo que tú, genéticamente hablando, eres.- contestó.

-Entonces, tengo una chica por conciencia, en lo que cabe decirlo.- replique sin alguna expresión definida, pero esto debió de hacer enfadar a "conciencia" por que me empecé a estrangular solo.

-¡¿Sonic, que rayos haces?- preguntó Alice entrando al taller.

-Mi… conciencia… lo… hace…- dije con las manos en mi cuello.

(Conciencia: En primera amigo, SOY una chica y segundo, recuerda que prácticamente estoy en tu mente así que si yo quiero puedo seguir ahorcándote hasta que nos mandes a ambos al infierno.)

-Esta… bien… lo… siento…-dije con mucha dificultad.

(Conciencia: Te perdono, pero te juro que si lo vuelves a decir, no la cuentas ^w^)

-Aja… Cosmo, ¿Qué probabilidades hay de que Sonic se este volviendo loco?- pregunto Alice de brazos cruzados mirando a Cosmo, que me miraba a mí.

-Depende… ahora lo que le recomiendo es que no pelee con su conciencia- contesto la chica de ojos azules-. Podría terminar muy mal.

-Chicas, ¿me podrían hacer un favor?- pregunto el zorrito de dos colas debajo del x tornado.

(Conciencia: ¡NOOOOO! Sip XD)

"¡_nadie te hablo!"_

(Conciencia: ¿otra vez? YA SABES LO QUE TE PASARA SI NO ME RESPETAS)

-Necesito que vayan de compras y me traigan estas cosas que necesito para mi nueva invención.- dijo Tails dándoles la lista de materiales.

-Plutonio, Sulfuro de Selenio, Amoniaco…- leyó Cosmo.- ¡Tails! ¿De donde diablos sacaremos estas cosas?-

-Son chicas ¿no?, sabrán resolverlo.- dije con una enorme sonrisa.

-Sonic, ¿sabes que si no te callas, puedo cambiarte de sexo con solo meterte a la maquina que Tails "desecho" hace años verdad?-dijo Alice en tono sarcástico y serio a la vez. Tenia razón ya lo habían hecho antes y no pensaba dejar que me hicieran eso de nuevo.

-Tienes razón, mejor cierro la boca.- dije con la voz temblorosa. No quería ni acordarme de todo aquello.

(Conciencia: Wow es mejor que yo.)

Después de que se fueron las chicas Tails me mostro el porque las mando a buscar tantas cosas: saco un frasco no muy grande, como de perfume.

-¿Qué es eso?- dije con la voz temblorosa.

-Es lo que en verdad eh estado trabajando las últimas semanas, con solo una pequeña roseada en la victima esta cae en un sueño de 3 horas y cuando despierta a la primera persona que ve es la que amara por el resto de su vida. ¡Soy un genio!- me grito lo ultimo en el oído.

-Tails, amigo, no es por estropearte la fiesta pero, estas desquiciado. Además ¿a quien le rociaras esa… mier… cosa en la cara?- pregunte imaginándome a quien escogería como conejillo de indias.

-Vamos a probarlo en Shadow. Es el mejor conejillo de Indias que tenemos, ¿no? – dijo sacando su teléfono.

Después de 10 minutos de espera finalmente llego. Lo raro es que Amy venia con el.

-¿Amy?- sonreí confundido y ella me beso en los labios como acostumbraba hacerlo cuando me veía.- ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Solo acompañe a Shadow por que me dijo que Tails iba a probar su ultima creación y quise ver como lo usaban de conejillo de indias.- contesto con tranquilidad.

-Bueno, ¿listo Shadow?- dijo Tails poniéndole el "perfume" en la cara a Shadow.

-¿Listo para que…?- no termino de decirlo cuando Tails le roció esa cosa en la cara.- ¿Pero que mier…?- cayo en el suelo inconsciente.

3 horas después Alice entro por la puerta y vio a Shadow en el suelo, nosotros solo estábamos sentados a 10 metros de el discutiendo sobre algo "importante".

-… y por eso Harry Potter no debería tener una octava parte.- termino Tails su discurso cuando escuchamos que Shadow se empezaba a despertar. –Atención amigos el espectáculo va a comenzar, pero necesito que Alice se ponga de frete con Shadow antes de que despierte.-

Alice sin entender le hizo caso y cuando Shadow despertó solamente se le quedo mirando pero no decía ni una palabra.

-¿Qué te pasa Shadow, te desmayaste al pasar frete a un espejo?- sonrió la Alice, no podíamos esperar a ver que pasaría: si la invención de Tails funcionaria o si tendría que empezar de nuevo.

-No, solo que no quiero que dejes de sonreír.- contesto Shadow. Muy dentro me mi sabia que funcionaria por que, para empezar Shadow nunca decía esas cosas.

-¿Qué…?- Alice estaba desconcertada de le notaba en la mirada. –Shadow, ¿estas tomando medicinas alternativas para tu depresión, por que…?- no pudo terminar por que Shadow la beso.

-¡Si! ¡Soy un G-E-N-I-O!- grito Tails-¡Ahora podre conquistar a Cosmo con esto!- dijo levantando el frasco.

Justo en ese momento entro Cosmo con unos pastelillos de chocolate y supongo que escucho lo que Tails grito casi con un megáfono.

-¿Qué?- dijo ella pasándonos un pastelillo a cada uno.

-Em. Pues,- tartamudeo Tails, pero después todos volteamos a ver a Alice y Shadow ya que Alice gritaba.

-¡Quítate! ¡Me sofocas!- grito ella. -¡Sonic! ¡Ayúdame, dile que deje de abrazarme!-

-Lo siento, creo que por fin esta confesando sus sentimientos por ti.- dije sin prestar mucha atención y empecé a recordar que más o menos así era mi relación con Amy antes, solo que no le gritaba que se quitara o que me sofocaba, solo la dejaba ser.

(Conciencia: ¿Maldito, por que no la ayudas?)

"_la verdad es que a ella le gusta Shadow y muy dentro de sí ella no quiere que el pare de abrazarla." _

Tocaron la puerta, justo cuando Giovanna iba a abrir Bokkun la abrió de una patada y me puso un mensaje en la cara.

"_Sonic, eh decidido darte unos días de descanso pero como en realidad me aburre no intentar matarte eh decidido actuar así que es mejor que te tapes los ojos ¡por que esto te explotara en la cara! Jo, jo, jo"._ Decía el mensaje y antes de que siquiera pudiera volver a respirar la cosa exploto en mi cara "literalmente".

Cuando volví a abrir los ojos Amy ya no estaba a mi lado y Bokkun se había largado. Eggman me ataco por mi punto débil: Amy.

* * *

><p><strong>Que les pareció? Espero les haya gustado, es tan largo por que me dio un arranque de inspiración. Y como leyeron allí arriba si tienen informes sobre Giovanna por favor díganme! Me siento como una persona desesperada buscando a su erizo llamado Giovanna!<strong>

**¡Sonicfan 2312 se despide, PAZ! Giovanna, on tas? T-T**


End file.
